


Impostor

by haloclub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other, Trans Character, Trans Hinata, Trans Male Character, sort of a vent fic for me haha, umm a lot of misgendering?? so if that makes u uncomfy just a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloclub/pseuds/haloclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After countless requests, and even more refusals, he finally did it. One night, Hinata took the kitchen scissors, ran into the bathroom, and watched himself cut his long, curly locks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: i've rewritten the next chapter so many times? i will update soon adhd sucks thank u for reading my lame trans story ur cool

"Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou."

He repeated the name over and over, getting used to the feeling it gave him. He played with how it felt in his mouth, said it again and again until the words began to jumble and sound funny. He liked it.

He _loved_ it.

Rolling over in his sheets, Hinata rubbed his face in his pillow. He kicked his legs around, feeling restless. He curled his fingers, made silly noises with his mouth. He was Hinata _Shouyou_.

Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou.

That night, the redhead slept soundly, repeating his new name until his consciousness melted into his dreams.

* * *

After countless requests, and even more refusals, he finally did it. One night, Hinata took the kitchen scissors, ran into the bathroom, and watched himself cut his long, curly locks.

Chocolate eyes watched as clumps of orange fell to the floor. Hinata felt his smile widen with each snip, each inch.

He dropped the red handle of the scissors, the sound of the blades hitting the bathroom counter coursing through his body. Finally, he could see himself. The impostor that stared back at him in the mirror was no longer there. It was him and only him, Hinata Shouyou.

The next morning, Hinata found himself sitting on the couch, in the middle of a lecture by his mom. The boy drowned the words out, too excited to care about his mother's opinion of his new hair style. He, in fact, loved it. It was him.

For once, he didn't mind the punishment he'd receive.


End file.
